A Stupid Bet
by NatalieO01
Summary: Fanny hates Patton. Patton doesn't like Fanny. They secretly like each other. And, Rachel, Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Wally, and Kuki make the bet on when they will get together, with surprising results. Just a fluffy one shot about my favorite KND couple!


Sixteen year old Fanny Fulbright walked through the halls of Gallagher High angry as always, especially at the ale population of the school. After all, they spent the majority of her last period teasing her, interrupting class, and other things. She was especially mad at one certain member of the male population. Patton Drilovsky.

She stopped at her locker, which was adorned on the inside with things that made her calmer, to get books, when a certain idiot approached her, and leaned on another locker.

"Hey, Fan." Patton said to her. She rolled her emerald eyes and turned to him.

He had a stupid smirk on his face that she wished she could wipe off, and was brushing the hair out of his eyes like he was some kind of movie star. She gave him a glare.

"You know, it's really rude to lean on people's lockers like that." She said to him. "It just gets in there way and makes them late to class."

He chuckled, but moved to behind her."And it's also very rude to block the halls." She said to him when he did not leave.

"Oh, come on Fan." He laughed. "We have the next class together. I was just going to walk with you."

"Well, we have it with Rachel, Hoagie, Abby, Wally, Kuki, and Nigel as well, so why don't you walk with them." She said to him angrily. She slammed her locker shut and stomped away from him.

He followed her, much to her annoyance.

"So, anyways, after school, do you maybe want to go get a drink before we head up to the moonbase for the all-nighter?" He asked her.

She groaned at the reminder that Rachel (who was the Supreme Leader of the TND) had asked them to stay late and go through commissioning and decommissioning files, since they were the the heads of those departments. Fanny was dreading spending the night going through files, but especially dreading a night with Patton.

"I'll go get my own drink thank you very much." Fanny said as they entered the classroom.

Fanny immediately went to her seat by Rachel as the bell rang. She crossed her arms and once again glared at Patton. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Fanny, for the love of jesus, give it a rest. What do he do this time?" Rachel asked her.

"He's just so annoying Rachel." Fanny said. "He's like a fucking fly that won't go away."

"Fanny, you guys are teammates." Rachel argued. "You need to be friendly."

"Not outside of the TND, I don't." Fanny said. "He's such a stupid boy."

"What did you two do to each other to piss each other off so much?" Rachel asked.

"We worked together for almost ten years." Fanny insisted. "And we have literally nothing in common. For fuck's sake Rachel, I'm the head of decommissioning, and he's the head of commissioning. We're literally opposites."

Rachel just rolled her eyes as they turned to the teacher and began taking notes.

* * *

As the eight of them walked to lunch, Fanny and Patton began to bicker, to the annoyance of their friends. They got so caught up in their bickering that they completely avoided the cafeteria and began walking around the school. The remaining six laughed at them as they got lunch, and sat down at their regular table.

"I mean, honestly, can't they just admit it." Wally laughed.

"What?" Rachel asked, confused.

"That they like each other." Hoagie explained. "I mean it's more than obvious. Jesus, couldn't they just do it and stop fighting?"

"What?" Rachel asked. "They do not "like" each other. They literally can't be in the same room with each other for less than an hour."

"It's an opposites attract thing." Kuki said. "Like Romeo and Juliet."

"No, that you and Wally." Rachel said plainly. Wally sent her a slight glare and grabbed Kuki's hand while she curled up to him.

"Nah," She said. "We're more of...that Westside Story thing." She placed her head on his shoulder as he placed his head on hers.

Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, and Rachel exchanged looks of disgust.

"Kooks, you do know that's practically the same thing, right?" Abby asked.

"No it's not. West Side Story has bikers, and Romeo and Juliet has Leonardo DiCaprio and Clare Danes." Kuki said.

"Abby, do you agree with me?" Rachel asked. "Do you see anything?"

"Abby hates to admit it, but she does." Abby said. "And she knows they're going to get together someday."

"Nigel?" Rachel asked. Nigel gave her a sheepish look.

"What can I say, Rachel, it's impossibly to miss." He said. "If they got together tomorrow, I don't think anyone would be surprised."

"Nah, be realistic, Nigel." Hoagie said. "With the way they've been fighting lately, I give it a week until they're locking lips."

"Maybe two weeks." Abby added. "Abby thinks they have to be in their total state of anger to get them to actually see they're each other."

"Oh come on guys, I wouldn't take that long." Kuki said. "Maybe about...three days."

"Please." Wally scoffed. "They'll be fucking in an hour."

"What's going on?" Rachel asked. "Are we betting on when they'll get together?"

"No," Hoagie said. "But we could be."

"What?" Nigel asked.

"I bet you fifty bucks that they'll be together within a week." He said.

"Really?" Abby asked. "Abby bets they'll be together in two weeks."

"Three days!" Kuki said happily.

"An hour." Wally smirked.

"Five days." Nigel put in.

"Are you guys serious?!" Rachel asked in disbelief. "Are you betting on when our friends will get together?"

"Yep." Hoagie smirked. "C'mon, Rach. Put out a date."

"How about, never?" Rachel asked.

"No, an actual one." Kuki insisted. "Rach, it'll be fun!"

"C'mon, Rach." Nigel encouraged.

"Fine." Rachel said. "If you guys are going to peer pressure me into this, then tomorrow. And I'm only betting ten."

"It's a deal then." Hoagie said.

* * *

Fanny groaned as she walked to her office in the moonbase, regretting not getting something to eat beforehand. She was starved from not eating lunch, and already knew the TND cafeteria was closed, since it was passed six. As she opened the door to her office, she saw Patton already there, his hand inside a bag of Rainbow Munchies as he looked though files.

"Hey, Fanny." He said casually. "Sorry I let myself in. I just wanted to get a start on these."

"It's fine." Fanny said. She didn't want to admit it, but she was annoyed that he came I to her office. But, she was too tired to yell at him.

She set a box on her desk and began pulling out files. As she flicked through endless pages of boring, she stole glances at Patton.

He was leaned back in a chair as he looked through a file, his hair slightly in his face as he read. He had the box if Rainbow Munchies in his lap, and was chewing on a handful loudly. God, why did he have to be so loud.

Fanny looked at the Rainbow Munchies, her favorite cereal. She stated at the picture of the delicious, fluffy rainbow marshmallows with the tangy cereal on the box. Her stomach growled at the thought of them. She picked her lips, thinking of the sweet tasting cereal.

"Fanny?" Patton asked. "You okay?"

Fanny blushed, realizing she was starting at the box.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a bit tired." She said, going back to the files.

"Fan?" He asked. "You want some?" He offered the box to her. She shook her head.

"I'm fine, Drilovsky." She insisted.

"Whatever you say, Fulbright." He said. He went back to eating and chewing loudly, to the annoyance of Fanny.

* * *

An hour had past and Fanny and Patton had continued working, not getting much done. Patton had nearly finished the box of Rainbow Munchies, and annoyed Fanny to no end.

"How in the name of hell do you finish an entire box of cereal in one hour?" She asked him.

"I'm a teenage boy!" He retorted. "We eat a lot!"

"Stupid idiots." Fanny muttered. Patton put his file down.

"Okay what the hell is your problem with boys?" Patton demanded. "What the hell did we ever do to you?"

"You're stupid incompetent idiots, that's what!" She yelled back.

"Fanny, I've always tried to be nice to you!" He yelled back. "What did I ever do?"

"You're lying through your damn teeth, Drilovsky!" She yelled. She then opened her office door, but did not step outside.

"Get out of my office, you stupid boy!" She yelled at him. Patton huffed and grabbed his box and left. Fanny slammed the door behind him and got back to work.

* * *

It was midnight by the time Fanny had finally started getting lonely. She quietly crept out of her office and into the cafeteria, to see if they had one edible item.

She finally found a box of Rainbow Munchies in the back of a cabinet. She took the box out and began to eat straight out of the box. She smiled at the satisfying taste that the cereal brought, and continued eating.

Patton had become bored and lonely around midnight as well, and mentally decided for a midnight snack. He trudged down to the cafeteria, where he hid his box of Rainbow Munchies. He opened the door to see Fanny stuffing her face with the cereal, wait not the cereal...HIS cereal.

"The hell, Fanny?" He yelled. Fanny dropped the box as he entered.

"This isn't your box, is it?" She asked.

"Yeah!" He said. "I hid it back there for a reason! To keep people away from it!"

"Well, sorry." Fanny huffed. "You should've hid it better."

She gave him the nearly empty box back and turned to leave, when he shouted at her.

"Okay, first you treat me like shit, then you yell at me for no good reason, and then you eat my cereal and don't even apologize! What the Fuck is your fucking deal, Fanny!" He yelled at her.

"I said I was sorry." She responded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to ft done."

"You're such a jackass!" Patton yelled at her. "What the hell did I ever do to you? Why can't we be friends? Why do you have to be so awful to me you-"

Fanny turned around and glare at him. He gulped as she approached him, her face growing redder by the second.

"Don't ever call me that." Fanny said to him, her Irish accent the thickest he's ever heard it.

"Fan-" He tried to say to her.

But she was gone within a second.

* * *

It was nearly three in the morning when Fanny came out of her office again. Ever since Patton and her fought, she had buried herself in work, trying not to remember the last thing her said to her. She walked down the hall, deciding to take a break from sorting files.

She came to one of her favorite spot on the moonbase- the bridge that led operatives into the main room. She sat on the edge and let her feet hang off the edge. She sat thinking, unaware of the footsteps coming to her.

"God, why do I have to fight with him!" She thought."Why can't I just get along? Like Rachel said."

"Hey." Patton said, sitting beside her. She inched away. He sighed and stayed where he was.

"Fanny, listen, I'm sorry-" He began before she cut him off.

"No, you're right." She said sadly. "I'm just a nasty bitch."

"I never called you a bitch." He said.

"But you want to." She said, tears shining in her eyes. "I mean, I'm nothing but awful to you aren't I? I never give you a chance, and I never can be a nice person. So just say it. I'm a nasty, ugly, bitchy bitch."

"Fanny." He said. "You're not a bitch. And to be fair, I can be awful to you too."

"Like when?" She asked.

"Um...when we were in seventh grade and I squirted worm shit all over you and me during science." He suggested. She snorted.

"I wanted to kill you." She laughed.

"And I would let you." He laughed.

She gave him a sad smile, which quickly turned to a frown.

"I probably deserved it." She said. He gave her a weird look.

"No offense, but Fanny, what the hell?" He asked. "Where the hell is the ruthless, unapologetic Fanny?"

"Look, I'm tired, hungry, and miserable. I just want some alone time, so why don't you just fuck off and get out of my face." She said to him.

He sighed before standing up, to the disappointment of Fanny. She had wished he would have stayed.

"Actually!" She said. He whipped around to stare at her. "Can we maybe just, talk for a bit?"

He gave her a soft smile. "Sure, Fulbright."

"Thanks, Drilovsky."

* * *

Fanny was doubled over laughing at something Patton had said about an hour later, while he smirked. The two had been talking for a bit, and had finally had their first ever decent conversation. Fanny's laughing subsided eventually, and she just smiled.

"Anastasia?" She laughed again. "Your Russian great-grandmother's actual name was Anastasia?"

"I don't think she was a princess." He smirked. "And besides, you know that story's not real."

"There's a small chance." She insisted. "And then, you'll be royalty."

"Doubt it." He said. "But yes, her name was Anastasia, and she was born right before World War One, and she did escape Russia before World War Two."

"Anastasia." Fanny said. "I have to admit, I've always liked a that name."

"Yeah, me too." He said.

"Anastasia Drilovsky." She said. He slightly shoved her as she laughed at him.

"What?" She asked.

"I wouldn't name my kid Anastasia." He said. "It's a pain to spell and pronounce."

"True." She said.

"What about you, Fulbright?" He asked. "What would you name yours?"

"Charlotte." Fanny said without thinking. "Charlotte Fulbright."

"Charlotte?" He asked.

"I've always loved the name." She said. "I think it's beautiful."

"It's okay." He said. He leaned back on the bridge until he was laying down, her doing the same.

"How are we doing this?" She asked.

"What?" He asked her.

"Having a conversation that doesn't end in fighting or yelling." She said.

They both stayed silent for awhile, not knowing how to answer the question.

"Sleep deprivation?" Patton suggested.

"Maybe we're just lonely." Fanny added.

"Or, we can get along after hours of fighting and letting our anger out." Patton put in.

"Maybe it's all of that." Fanny said.

She looked to him. His hair slightly fell into his brown eyes as he looked up to the sky. She looked in his eyes and saw how brown r hey really were. So brown and soft.

She quickly looked away once he turned to her.

He felt her staring and turned to her, when she quickly turned away. He looked at her red messy hair held up in a bun, knowing it usually covered her eyes. He looked in her eyes and saw how green they really were. An amazing, beautiful green...

"Patton?" She asked once she caught him staring. He immediately turned away and panicked.

"Sorry, I just...I...please don't hurt me!" He said.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She scoffed. "Why were you staring, though?"

"You have really pretty eyes." He blurted out without thinking. She blushed the color of her hair, while he regretted what he said.

"I mean, uh, uh, uh, I'm sorry?" He said.

She scooted away from him as he stammered.

"Yours are quite attractive as well." She said to him quietly. His head snapped to her.

Fanny Fulbright compliment a boy? Fanny Fulbright compliment him?

"Fanny, are you okay?" He asked. She looked to him. He had sat up by know, and his hair had fallen into his eyes again, but she could still see the beautiful eyes.

Without thinking, she placed a kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss, holding her back as she placed her hands on his neck. After they pulled away, he immediately realized Fanny Fulbright had just missed him.

Fanny Fulbright, who hates boys more than anything in the world, kissed him.

Was he dead?

"Fanny?" He asked.

Fanny had realized what she had done and immediately got up and away from him.

 _"Stupid Girl!"_ She thought. _"Why did you have to kiss that stupid boy?!"_

"Fanny, wait!" Patton called. Fanny spun around, deciding for once in her life to apologize.

"I'm sorry I kissed you, it was stupid, and won't happen again." She said quickly before walking away.

"Wait, Fanny." He said. He ran in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. "Why?"

"I don't know." She said. "I'm sleep deprived and...yeah, that. Now, get your hands off of me before I throw you off the moon!"

"Wait, Fanny." He said. He took his hands off her shoulders. "It's okay."

"What?" She asked. She crossed her arms.

"It's okay that you kissed me. Look, it was one stupid little kiss no one will ever know about. That's it." He said. "And I won't say a thing about it, and no one will suspect anything. I mean, it's not like we.."

She cut him off by kissing him again.

"Okay, what?" He asked.

"Will you stop talking for once in your life, Drilovsky, and just let me kiss you." She said. She once again, realized what she said and tried to get away, but he caught her.

He kissed her before she had the chance to run away again. She kissed him back, and placed her hands on his neck as he placed his on her waist.

After they broke the kiss for air, he smiled.

"Not talk about it now?" He asked.

"You know it, Drilovsky."

* * *

Rachel and Sector V walked through the moonbase that morning, teasing Wally that he had already lost the bet.

"Honestly, you should have given it more time." Hoagie said. "An hour? Why not a day? Even though, a day wouldn't work, because Rachel is about to lose."

"Only ten dollars." She said. "I'm not stupid enough to bet fifty on something that won't happen."

They finally reached Fanny's office, which was locked shut.

"Fanny?" Rachel called while knocking. "You in there?"

"She's probably asleep." Nigel said. "Kuki, do you have a bobby pin?"

Kuki handed him a bobby pin and he picked the lock. Rachel opened the door to see something that she thought would never happen.

Patton and Fanny asleep on a chair, curled up together, and holding hands.

"Holy motherfucking shit." Rachel said.

"What's going..?" Nigel asked as he came in. "Holy motherfucking shit." He said as he saw the two.

"What's the..?" Abby asked. "Holy motherfucking shit.

"What are they fu.." Hoagie asked. "Holy motherfucking shit."

"What's going on?" Kuki asked. "Holy motherfucking shit."

"Why is everyone saying..?" Wally cam into the room last. "HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!"

Wally's screaming finally woke up the couple. Fanny blinked for a minute as she saw six faces of disbelief in front of her. She immediately got off of Patton in surprise as he leaped up.

"Hi?" She asked, trying to seem innocent.

"What the hell happened?" Abby asked. They blushed.

"We sort of, um, fell asleep...And..." Patton stuttered.

"We're together." Fanny said quickly. Platform's smile grew.

"When?" Kuki asked.

"Last night." Fanny said. "I know it's a bit surprising-"

"A bit!" Nigel yelled. "A bit! You hate each other! I mean, we all saw that you secretly liked each other, but we thought it would take longer. And now, we owe Rachel money!"

Sector V all exchanged looks of worry, as Rachel's smile grew.

"Yes!" She yelled. "Take that, all of you! You all owe me fifty!"

"You didn't even think they were going to be together!" Hoagie said.

"Never underestimate me, Gilligan." Rachel smirked. "Now, pay up!"

Wally, Kuki, Abby, and Hoagie all gave her fifty dollars, while mumbling and whining.

The turned to Nigel, her hand out.

"I only owe you ten." He said.

"Uh, no you don't." She argued. "You bet fifty, you pay me fifty."

"But you bet ten." He insisted.

"Uh, actually, you do owe her fifty, since you put fifty dollars on the table." Hoagie added.

"Shut up, Gilligan." He said. "I'm not paying you fifty, when you didn't even believe it."

He left the room, making Rachel mad.

"UNO, YOU OWE ME FIFTY, AND YOU'RE GOING TO PAY ME FIFTY, YOU JACKASS!" She screamed while running after him.

Sector V and Patton and Fanny smirked, laughing at their antics.

"How long until they're together?"

"A bet they're fucking in an hour."

 **A/N: Just a cute little one shot about my favorite couple!**

 **Constructive Criticism is welcomed!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Bye-Nat**


End file.
